


Making a Wish on a Passing Car

by Zir Ghostly (Andie_ZIR)



Series: Universes Apart [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Councilman!Vlad Masters, Mentions of Second Gen Character, Vlad has cooled off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Zir%20Ghostly
Summary: Trevor Fenton has been missing for about a year and Danny is worried, so he asks the one man he knows can help find his son: Vlad Masters.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Series: Universes Apart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630708
Kudos: 10





	Making a Wish on a Passing Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is a promo into a universe I'm creating on Tumblr. This scene comes from a roleplay ReverseTides and I did back in 2017. The scene itself was written by them, and this one-shot was polished up by me.

Jack Fenton regularly invited himself to dinner at Vlad’s castle in Wisconsin. It was just a given. Vlad’s hatred of the man had died off years ago. While he wouldn’t consider them friends, like the large oaf thought, he wasn’t going to tell the man no.

Especially when he was bringing Daniel with him.

As everyone else cleared out, Vlad heard Daniel tell his family he’d stay back and leave on his own later. While they left, he pulled Vlad off to the side—who felt more confused than anything else—looking pissed off. Who it was directed towards was a mystery.

Vlad glanced down at Danny, expression void while the seemingly young adult balled his fists up and he seemed to search for words. “...yes, Daniel?” Vlad cocked an eyebrow, confused.

“I hate to ask you for anything, but…” He took a breath, then continued speaking, “I need help.”

“Isn’t your sister a certified counselor?”

“ _Not that kind!_ ” The younger halfa nearly yelled, sounding extremely frustrated.

“Then Daniel, explain, would you? You aren’t being very clear.” Vlad took on a reprimanding tone with the young man, as if chastising a child. Honestly, he thought Daniel had outgrown his temper tantrums.

Danny looked at him with annoyance and grit his teeth. “With _Trevor_ , Vlad. He’s missing.”

“Yes, I’m well aware. I’m the one sponsoring the reward money, like your father asked me to, now aren’t I?”

“That’s the human world. What about the Ghost Zone?”

This surprised Vlad. He knew Daniel would have gone to the ends of the Earth _and_ the Ghost Zone to try and find his human son. Though, the teen wasn’t _in_ the Ghost Zone. Vlad knew that. “Have you questioned Walker? Skulker? Youngblood, even?”

“I’m asking if you can help me find my son, dammit.”

Honestly, Trevor had a hero complex to rival his father’s.

 _A brown-haired teen brushed past Vlad, running towards where the man_ knew _the Project Light offices were._

_“Excuse me, young man, but should you be here?” He asked, taking the boy by his shoulder and turning him around._

_Blue-grey met a determined amethyst._

_“Yes, I_ should _,” he said, pulling away. “I’d appreciate you not disturbing my job, Councilman Masters. I’m a SHIELD agent just like anyone else in this building and I have work I need to be doing.”_

_He recognized that voice. Along with the hair and the eyes… It could only be Trevor Fenton, Daniel’s son._

_He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder again. “Trevor, does your father know you’re here?” He asked, trying not to show any worry. As far as the boy knew, he and his father were_ enemies _._

_“No one does. We’re shadow ops for a reason,” Trevor whispered. “Don’t tell him. I’ll… tell him myself, just… You know how he’d react if he knew I was here.”_

_“That I do, my boy,” he chuckled slightly, remembering when he first met the human son of Daniel and Samantha. Daniel had all but locked the child in his own bedroom to keep him out of Vlad’s sight._

“... I’ll try to put my resources towards finding him, Daniel, but he might not...” he frowned, trailing off, trying to explain it. “Well.”

“He’s alive.”

“... alright, Daniel.” He sighed, looking down at him, actually looking concerned for how stressed Danny was. He would have another talk with the boy.

“I’ll put some more resources towards finding him, but have you ever thought that it wasn’t a ghostly threat? Not everyone knows your secret. Hardly any ghost realizes you even have a family, Daniel. Are you sure it wasn’t a human?”

“...no, I’m really not.” He admitted. “In a way, that would be worse.” Danny frowned and looked down for a moment, before calming down and picking back up on his bravado.

“So, are you gonna help me or not, Masters?”

“That isn't even a question.”

Danny swallowed, and looked at him. He looked… almost thankful. “...thanks, Vlad.”

He gave a small nod and looked down at Danny again, clearing his throat. “We can talk more about this later. Now, do you want to use my portal? I can’t imagine you could ever teleport so far.”

“I don’t need that.” His eyes flashed green, for a brief moment, and he formed one in front of him.

Vlad rolled his eyes as Danny transformed, and flew through, the portal closing behind him. Show-off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
